


Loose Chains

by KenjithePanda



Series: Demon Oneshots [3]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jenos is a bit of a sadist ;), Oneshot, Soul eater Jenos, Troll story, You're a masochist ;))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda
Summary: "Yes, perhaps it is mercy. Your loss. I'm going to enjoy making you scream."You flashed him a daring smirk. "Oh yes, please do. Fill me with pain."The demon raised his brow at you. "You're not supposed to enjoy it.""And what if I do?""I'll give you something worse than physical pain."
Relationships: Jenos (Paladins)/Reader
Series: Demon Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Loose Chains

You felt your insides tighten at the sight of the chains holding your hands to the walls. Another wave of excitement made you shiver. You were about to be tortured and executed by the hands of a demon but your mind was only filled with masochistic thoughts. It wasn't every day you got to meet with such a high ranking and devilishly handsome demon. 

Despite your thoughts of treason, you knew you had a mission to carry out. Secure the eye of Tartarus and bring it back to the Magistrate unharmed. Corvus had ordered the heist and opened the portal to the Abyss for you. He himself would've gone but he was busy cleaning up his mistakes in the mortal realm. You wished he'd said screw it and went with you. His powers would've helped, but he reassured you and said it was safer alone. You laughed at that. A lone human trying to steal from a powerful demon in its home is a dead human.

To have not been killed the second you were caught was peculiar. This demon was infamous for devouring souls and torturing all who were unfortunate enough to come across him. Though rare, survivors were left broken and filled with hate. Another spasm of a twisted kind of thrill went over you. You had been scouted by various Abyss researchers because of your resistance towards abyssal magic and lack of…  _ normal _ emotions. In other words, you were some kind of magical freak who got isolated in elementary school for finding pleasure in killing the class hamster. Often accused of being the spawn of the devil, you wondered if you were a demon as well.

As you pondered your not-so-normal life, you saw the doorknob to your cell turn. A floating demon with long horns and flaming eyes entered. You looked up at the ceiling and smiled. At least you'd be killed by an attractive demon.

The demon glanced over you and chuckled. "It still surprises me that that twerp sent a woman to steal from me. After gaining powers you'd think he'd have grown a pair. What's your name, girl?"

You looked down at him. You struggled to keep your eyes off his bare chest then gave up and settled with staring at him. "Oh? Do you pity women? You're asking for my name as if you're not about to torture me to death."

He mused, "You must not know who I am. Jenos, Devourer of Souls, does not let some random human off the hook. However, I simply must know why you're not screaming or haven't already killed yourself to avoid your fate. I believe I left a bit of breathing room in those chains for you to do so."

"Letting me kill myself before the torture isn't very fun, now is it? I believe I'd call that mercy if I do say so myself."

Jenos gazed curiously at you. It amazed him that you were brave enough to steal from him, as well as challenge him when you were chained to a wall. He noticed a hint of insanity in your eyes. Maybe you weren't anything close to human.

"Yes, perhaps it is mercy. Your loss. I'm going to enjoy making you scream."

You flashed him a daring smirk. "Oh yes, please do. Fill me with pain."

The demon raised his brow at you. "You're not supposed to enjoy it."

"And what if I do?"

"I'll give you something worse than physical pain."

That made you pause. Possibilities of what Jenos could be referring to made you both excited and scared.

"Death? Devour my soul? Get into my head? Or are you a sadistic demon?" You purred.

Jenos leaned towards you. He pawed at the buttons on your shirt. "Doesn't taking pleasure in torture already make you sadistic? Judging by that look on your face I can tell you're the same as me but in a…  _ different _ way."

You pouted at him. "Don't tease me. I'll get worked up."

"Mmm, that's the idea."

The moment was so tense you didn't notice the flash of purple in the corner of the room.

"I finally found you. You took so long so when I finished all of my jobs I brought a few more soldiers with me — " Corvus paused at the sight in front of him. He raised his gun. "YOU'RE COMMITTING TREASON WITH JENOS?! MEN, LIGHT 'EM UP!"

Lots of gunshots echoed in the Abyss that night. 


End file.
